


Double

by Koschei_Oakdown



Category: Green Arrow - All Media Types, Green Lantern - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Party, Cookies, M/M, Mistletoe, Sneezing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:54:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21932551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koschei_Oakdown/pseuds/Koschei_Oakdown
Summary: Attending a superhero party with a supervillain does go better than one might expect. In the end though, Hal escapes to the balcony with Sinestro for some alone time.
Relationships: Hal Jordan/Thaal Sinestro
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	Double

**Author's Note:**

> Credit to DC Comics

At this point, Hal was practically vibrating with excitement, wide smile across his lips. He couldn't believe Sinestro had actually agreed to this. Asking him about it had been more of an offhand comment than out of any expectation of an agreement. Yet here they were.

"You're cutting off my blood supply, Jordan," Sinestro muttered resentfully, twisting his wrist around in an attempt to escape the tight grip Hal's fingers had on him.

Instantly, Hal loosened that grip but he couldn't quite bring himself to let go completely. "I'm sorry," he said, turning apologetic eyes on Sinestro. The last thing he wanted was to hurt Sinestro or to give him any reason to want to leave. "I'm just… really happy you're here."

At Sinestro's exasperated eye roll, Hal had to smile again and the two of them went through the door.

The response was instant. Oliver appeared, practically out of thin air, at Hal's side to say something about how aliens were not allowed at Christmas parties, especially criminal aliens.

"He's my plus one," Hal explained quickly, sure he could clear this up. "You said I could bring anyone I wanted. Don't discriminate against the aliens, Ollie."

The pat Hal gave to Oliver's shoulder seemed to do very little to comfort him. "Aliens? It's not aliens I have a problem with. It's that he" - Oliver jabbed a finger at Sinestro - "is Sinestro. Ringing any bells? Supervillain nutcase? Not exactly someone you want at a party?"

Clearly, this was not working, but Hal wanted Sinestro to stay with him. It was highly unlikely Sinestro would ever agree to attend a party with Hal again and Hal wanted to make the most of it.

"He's not Sinestro!" Hal blurted out. Two disbelieving looks were sent Hal's way. Trying to ignore them, Hal slung an arm around Sinestro's shoulders and pulled him close. "This is my other alien buddy who happens to look just like him, that's all." Hal gave Oliver his most winning smile.

It didn't seem to be having much of an effect. Both Hal and Sinestro were going to get kicked out of this party and then Sinestro would leave and Hal would be all alone again.

Already disappointed, Hal lowered his gaze, only to snap it up again in surprise when Oliver responded, "Whatever you say, Hal." Though not looking particularly impressed, Oliver hadn't challenged the story. "As long as your 'other alien buddy' doesn't mess up my party."

"Don't worry," Hal was quick to say, smiling brightly again. "I've got everything under control. Si… Sur won't be causing any trouble. I promise."

Once Oliver had moved on, Sinestro lifted an eyebrow at Hal. "Sur? What a ridiculous story. Are humans truly so gullible?"

With the hand that wasn't still wrapped around Sinestro's shoulders, Hal lightly whacked Sinestro's arm. "Be nice. Besides, you technically are a Sur - you married one, didn't you? It's not that ridiculous."

There was no response other than the frown that creased Sinestro's face. Most likely he didn't like being reminded of his dead wife. The dead wife he'd never bothered to tell Hal about. Even now, he refused to talk about it and Hal was left in the dark, uncertain how to approach the subject - or if he even should.

"Oh, a Christmas tree!" Hal exclaimed, putting an abrupt end to the slightly awkward silence that had fallen. "Let's get a closer look."

Without waiting for assent, Hal pulled Sinestro over to the Christmas tree in the corner. Sparkling lights were draped around the green branches, while tinsel and other decorations added bright colours and different textures.

Releasing Sinestro, but only for a brief moment, Hal yanked a yellow piece of tinsel from the tree. "It's your colour," Hal explained, wrapping it around Sinestro. "You gotta get in the festive spirit, Sin - I mean, Sur."

The yellow tinsel totally suited Sinestro, Hal decided, even though Sinestro just looked mildly confused. "And how is this stringy… thing supposed to help me with that? Perhaps you would like some as well?"

Before Hal could respond, Sinestro had tugged some green tinsel off the tree and draped it around Hal's shoulders. He held each end between his fingers and tugged, pulling Hal towards him with expert precision. There really was no choice but to be pulled close, not that Hal minded all that much.

"It's your colour," Sinestro echoed Hal's words back, breath light on Hal's face. Green had once been Sinestro's colour too. How different things would be now, if Sinestro still wore a green ring.

As Hal looked up at Sinestro, ignoring the tinsel, he couldn't help his longing, the idea that this once wouldn't have had to be temporary.

"Hey." A finger tapped Hal on the shoulder and he pulled back from Sinestro, turning to Oliver instead. "Tinsel goes on the tree, Hal, not on you."

It took a moment for Hal to orient himself and realise what Oliver was talking about. Then he glanced down at himself and the tinsel that had been wrapped around him. Shiny bits of it had already fallen off, landing on the floor and it would probably be a pain to clean up later.

"Oh," Hal said, faintly disappointed. "OK. If you say so." The tinsel came off both him and Sinestro and went back on the tree. "I was just trying to get festive."

Two Santa hats were shoved into Hal's hand. "Get festive with these instead," Oliver suggested, "and leave the tree alone." He turned and left, calling to someone else as he did so.

Frowning, Hal looked down at the red and white hats in his hand. Then he shrugged and happily yanked one down over his hair. When he offered one to Sinestro however, it was refused. "Suit yourself," Hal shrugged, and he placed the hat on top of the Christmas tree.

All the decorations did look very good, Hal noted as he cast his gaze around for what to do next. Oliver had really outdone himself. There were flashing lights and tinsel and all other manner of Christmas decorations not just on the tree but everywhere else as well. Like at the food table.

Face lighting up, Hal pulled Sinestro over to the free food - the true reason to attend parties. It all looked very delicious, the best money could buy, no doubt.

"Look, it's me!" Hal pointed out one of the gingerbread biscuits excitedly. Indeed, a rough interpretation of Hal had been outlined on the little figure in icing. "It's adorable. Here." Hal picked up the gingerbread man and broke off its head to give to Sinestro. "Try some."

Though appearing slightly bemused, Sinestro took the round shape and popped it into his mouth. He chewed slowly, nose scrunched up. "It is not awful," he finally gave his verdict.

Since he'd expected some kind of similar answer, Hal just shook his head. "No Korugarian food here for you. Sorry, honey, you'll just have to deal with it. Or I could fly on out of here and get you something off planet." Thoughtful, Hal absently chomped off one of the gingerbread figure's legs.

It tasted a whole heap better than Sinestro had made it sound, and Hal scoffed the whole thing down in seconds. Only then did he realise Sinestro hadn't yet responded to him.

Curious, Hal glanced towards him. "What's wrong?" he asked. It was obvious something was wrong, with the tension in Sinestro's shoulders and how he eyed the room, head down.

When Hal spoke, a quick glance was spared for his direction. "Your human friends are watching me," was all Sinestro offered to explain.

A quick look around showed Hal that yeah, it was true. "Well, you are very stareable," Hal pointed out, smile curving at his lips but Sinestro did not seem comforted. "Don't worry about it, Sin, I won't let them hurt you." One hand patted Sinestro on the shoulder. It was still very tensed up.

If the situations had been reversed, if Hal had been in a room full of supervillains, he knew he'd be about as on guard as Sinestro was. And itching to just take them all down. This was a party though, no fighting could be allowed.

Sliding his hand down, Hal grasped Sinestro by the bicep and led him away from the food table. They ended up on a balcony, with no people to stare at them, but Sinestro barely relaxed. Maybe bringing him to this party hadn't been such a good idea, even if Hal was very happy. His happiness didn't matter if Sinestro was uncomfortable.

Outside, it was fairly cold, enough that there was a noticeable difference. Hal stayed close to Sinestro, pressed to his side, not yet letting him go. "Better?" Hal asked. "You know, now they'll be wondering what we're up to out here."

Underneath Hal's hand, Sinestro's muscles flexed. "We are hiding from them, I'm sure it's obvious," the Korugarian countered, turning his gaze on Hal.

Hal shrugged, but he was smiling now. "There's mistletoe over your head," he indicated.

Sure enough, when Sinestro glanced upwards, several spiky green leaves were hanging beneath the roof above him. "I had no idea you were interested in plants, Jordan," Sinestro commented, not taking his eyes from the leaves. "Does it grow there naturally? I assumed -"

Whatever Sinestro had assumed, he never got to say. The words were muffled and cut off by the pressure of Hal's lips on his, swallowing down anything that might've been said.

Though Hal had been on tiptoes to reach Sinestro and Sinestro's tilted back head, he dropped down now, pulling Sinestro with him. One hand cupped the side of Sinestro's neck, and Hal could feel every frantic pulse of blood. His own heart rate picked up to match, pounding away in his chest with excitement and elation and the urge to not stop.

So of course, that was when Hal had to, reluctantly turning his head to the side and nuzzling into Sinestro's ear instead. Or maybe it was his cheek. Or his jaw. Either way, it was some kind of skin and it smelled really good, like hot sand and desert dust. Like Sinestro.

With a pleased sigh, Hal hugged Sinestro to him tightly, and this time he was sure he was nuzzling into Sinestro's neck. He didn't want to open his eyes though, he just inhaled deeply and let himself relax.

Sinestro sneezed and, startled, Hal pulled back, eyes flying open. "Did you just -?" The thought was very alien to Hal and he broke off, expression arranged into maximum confusion and basically just weirded out.

"I believe," Sinestro said stiffly, "it is the fault of that ridiculous hat." He snatched it off with two delicately precise fingers and tossed it over the balcony railing.

Unconcerned by the loss, Hal combed his fingers through his hair. "I thought you might've been getting cold or something," he mused. "We don't have to hide out here. If anyone takes a punch at you, I'll hit them back twice as hard."

While Hal spoke, Sinestro had been rubbing at his nose, but he let his hand fall now as he eyed Hal with a neutral expression. "And if they kill me?" It was as though Sinestro already knew the answer and was wary of it.

Hal smiled and moved back in, totally comfortable so close to Sinestro. "Then I'll be devastated for the rest of my life."

It wasn't the answer Sinestro had expected, that was clear by his softened expression, but it probably wasn't the one he'd really wanted either. Hal knew, because it wasn't the one he'd wanted to give.


End file.
